1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns magnetrons. These are high vacuum devices containing a cathode and an anode, the latter normally being divided into a plurality of segments. The magnetron provides a resonant system in which the interaction of an electronic space charge with the resonant system converts direct-current power into alternating-current power at microwave frequencies.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two main generic types of magnetron in current use. The first type is known as the "Strapped Vane" and the second as the "Rising Sun" type of magnetron. Strapped vane magnetrons are potentially more efficient than rising sun magnetrons but are increasingly difficult to fabricate when high frequencies are required.